Turning Tables - One Hell Of A Master
by JustifiedGinger
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian visit the Undertaker for info on a case and to make the Undertaker laugh Sebastian tells him the time of a pink dress and his master, Ciel decides to punish him by making good on a 3 year old promise to the redhead reaper. Although it says Sebby/Grell our other boys will get their money's worth, meaning it's eventual sebby/ciel and Grell/Will. Sequel coming soon!
1. Embarrass, Punish & Regret

**Hi everyone this is my first fanfic, and the support I've had so far is amazing and I love all my reviewers, and everyone else who acknowledges this story. For old readers, Clarette has been removed but the story remains the same. Love y'all.**

* * *

Once again the Queen had called upon her loyal lapdog Ciel Phantomhive, to keep her people safe. The current dilemma was as follows… Someone had been kidnapping young girls around the age of fifteen and selling them as slaves on the black market. Black market being a part of the Underworld…Ciel's territory, therefore it was his duty to find those responsible and end them, permanently.

All leads up to this point had come up blank. The lack of information had brought both Ciel and his faithful black knight Sebastian to the Undertaker's doorstep, not the urge for a friendly visit. Sebastian opened the door for his young master as the mentioned teenager crossed the threshold with his usual cold demeanour, not knowing that this visit would lead to him becoming engulfed in an inferno.

No-one said fate was fair, nor did they say luck was on his side… but that depends on which way you looked at the situation.

"Ah my young earl, a pleasure as always, what can I help you with?" The Undertaker spoke as he got out of the coffin on the wall.

"There have been a string of murders of fifteen year old girls In the area and the Queen has entrusted me to stop the murder before more harm can be done. What do you know of the situation?" Ever stoic and cold the young bluenette gripped his cane tighter as the reaper's silence began to irate him. "What is the need for silence, I have little patience today Undertaker!" The teenager quipped much to Sebastian's own hidden amusement.

Ciel quickly grew annoyed at the Undertaker's sudden bout of silence so he began to allow his mind to wander, a practice he rarely indulged.

"Young master," Sebastian placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder braking his stupor, "the Undertaker has demanded his usual price."

"Well then Sebastian make the loon laugh, that's an order," his marking glowing unseen by all except Sebastian.

"Yes my young lord." Flashing an emotionless smile as an entirely to evil thought crossed his mind as he glanced at Clarette's dress as it suddenly turned fuchsia in his mind. "This actually happened, three years ago the young earl Phantomhive was ordered to stop Jack the Ripper and in order to do this he was prepared to go the extreme measures," Ciel gave a start in shock as realisation dawned on him about what Sebastian was talking about. "The main suspect, Viscount Druitt was suspected to be the cause and we needed bait, a young girl however since none were available my young master… or perhaps my young _mistress _spent the entire being handled by the Viscount in an adorable pink, frilly, bow dress complete with corset and stockings. I can't remember were you in heels that night young mistress… oh pardon me my lord I meant young master."

Sebastian looked as sorry the Undertaker who was laughing uncontrollably, rolling on the floor.

"Yes they were two inch heels actually." Ciel hissed through clenched teeth thoroughly embarrassed about that piece of information out about him being expressed out in the open, glad of his emotional control since without it he was sure he would be blushing an unhealthy shade of crimson. Inwardly cursing Sebastian to the high heavens and praying that Ash would be waiting there for him to eternally torment the bugger.

"Well my young lord…or do you prefer lady. It seems all your collaborations with the redhead have rubbed off on you." With that even Sebastian gave a devlish chuckle as the young Phantomhive spluttered indignantly fumbling over his own tongue as he fought to form the coherent words he wanted. The end result was hysterically underrated.

"Did you just compare me to Grell Sutcliff?!" Finally Sebastian lost it, he couldn't help it, the sight of his master barely restraining himself from throwing a full blown temper tantrum as he went red with anger looking outraged at the Undertaker before turning his gave to the now laughing demon butler.

"Sebastian! He just compared me to that prancing, love sick, damsel in distress poof! So stop laughing!" Of course that didn't help anyone at all.

"But … young master… how many times have…I…had…to save you? Is…that…not the…definition of…a…a…damsel!" Laughter consuming the butler once more Ciel turned to the Undertaker.

"Look just tell me what you know about the case and we'll be going, my servant needs to be taught his place." Ciel had once more regained his composure and sure enough with it came his cruel calculating mind and a sadistic smile on his lips.

"Well you'll need bait and since all the victims are fifteen year old females, often brunette and always beautiful you need to choose carefully. There is a ball in three days and I have my suspicions that the killer will strike again there. Until then I regret to tell you that there is nothing you can do."

"Sebastian, we must find a girl to fit the criteria and use her as bait. Of course this will be put in your hands."

"Of course my young mistress…lord" Sebastian smirked as his young master turned on his feet and made to leave the shop, leaving the once more hysterical Undertaker behind.

Once out of the shop Ciel got into the carriage without Sebastian's assistance waiting for the cool sword of fate to be placed in his hand. When Sebastian closed the door and sat opposite the boy wondering what his young master was going to do to "punish" him, no physical mundane torture would faze the demon so he was quietly certain that nothing of any significance would happen. He must have suffered a momentary lapse of brain matter in concern to whom he was dealing with.

Ciel on the other hand was waiting his sweet time, allowing the silence to sharpen his new found weapon, before striking up a conversation, "Sebastian what is your opinion on Grell Sutcliff," allowing his head to drop back on the cushioned upholstery.

"His is a vile being young master equal to rats and other vermin. May I enquire as to why he is the subject of your thoughts…," Ciel dangled the proverbial sword over Sebastian's head waiting for him to put his foot in it. Never being one to disappoint Sebastian sealed his fate in a single sentence. "It is most unbefitting of a lady to fantasise about a man so ill-suited to her," added the demon with a smirk.

"Oh just remembering an old promise, about the time of your absence I required its assistance and the price he stated was highly amusing." Now smirking at the look of curiosity on his butler's face the earl straightened up not wanting to miss a single second of Sebastian's reaction to his punishment.

"Oh, and what promise was that master?" The enquiry was precisely what the young earl had anticipated.

**Ciel's POV**

"Well it was more of a trade really when I think about it," no harm in prolonging things.

"In return for his protection I promised I would let him have you for the day, kisses and all…I think I even agreed tongues were allowed. I basically promised him he could play me for a day as far as you were concerned he could make you do anything he wants…anything." I chuckled and he relaxed knowing I was only kidding, "But you're a good servant never done anything wrong…" I trailed off and he paled, not something I thought possible. Haha, oh yes my demonic butler is by far my favourite piece to toy with and I do so love games. "Oh but that's right there's that small incident that happened not half an hour ago when you COMPLETELY HUMILIATED ME IN FRONT OF ONE OF MY SOURCES!" I raised myself so I was crouching over him not being able to stand because of the carriage roof, before sitting back down as if nothing had happened. "Besides I did say I would punish you and if I went back on my word what kind of master would I be?"

Normal POV

Sebastian felt as though he had been slapped in the face, his own words being altered and thrown back at him he felt a tad sick, or at least he would have if he were not a demon. But he was and if it wasn't for the contract Ciel would have been dead precisely thirty-four seconds ago.

As fate had never been a fan of demonic fraternising forces it backed the Phantomhive head wholeheartedly so much so that when gleeful master and sickened servant arrived at the manor a useful pawn was awaiting them on the doorstep.

"Bassy, my love I have waited forever to gaze at your crimson eyes again. Sweet Bassy come away with me my love, please!" The generally confused love sick reaper continued to pour his heart out to the disgusted man of his affections while the demon's master looked on with a slight sadistic smile, after a few minutes said sadist saw fit to interrupt.

"Grell, do you remember the day we took fought Joker and his dolls?"

The question took the redhead by surprise but he nodded none the less and murmured a slight yes just as he returned his longing gaze on Sebastian once more who looked more than a little scared.

"Well I have decided the promise I made to you is to be carried out, you may have your Bassy at your command for a whole day, dusk till dusk. But I have one request."

Grell squealed in delight at the thought throwing himself at Ciel and giving him a quick embrace before moving to Sebastian, cooing at him and stroking his head while Sebastian looked ahead positively traumatised, scarred for life, frozen in horror as he heard the rest of the conversation.

"What? I'll do anything to have my darling Bassy." Wriggling his eyebrows suggestively at the demon seemed to wake him from his coma and a shudder to run through him. Ciel almost felt sorry for him…almost.

"Make sure to punish him, he has behaved appallingly and I myself am not much of a threat to him however you on the other hand…well. Let's just say now is a good time to see about children. Although I think since Sebastian made you wait so long he should bare them, only fair…right?"

"Right!" Grell's voice dropped as he whispered in Sebastian's ear.

"Sebastian this is an order you are to do anything and everything to make grell happy and do as he says for the next twenty-four hours and you may only come back here when I call you. Maybe now you will learn your place." With that Ciel proceeded to make his way to the door of his mansion hearing a brief "yes my lord," from behind followed by another comment.

"Oh Ciel you're too kind!" Grell shouted at Ciel's back.

Instantly knowing what to say in reply Ciel turned to face the reaper and the butler, both of whom were holding each other in an embrace, Sebastian grimacing over Grell's shoulder.

"You see I'm simply one hell of a master," and with that the door swung shut.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, I take requests and love reviews. **

**Love J x**


	2. Frills, Smiles & Corsets

Chapter 2

As soon as the words left the Phantomhive's mouth all Sebastian wanted nothing more than to impale himself on Grell's precious death scythe. Jerking him from his thoughts of a quick death, an end to his torture, was a black gloved hand yanking his tie so hard he had no choice but to follow the crimson buffoon currently sprouting declarations of forbidden love finally achieved. The demon trying with all his might to tell the poor deluded fool that he did not return said emotions found he couldn't as he knew it would make Grell unhappy, going against his order.

"First Bassy I think you should treat your lady to dinner."

_I will when I find her but first I have to gouge my eyes out_…came out as "Of course my lady, but first I must change into something a little more appropriate." His reply caught both of them by surprise a look of stricken horror graced the hellish man's face before a look of forced affection replaced it as he held a hand out to the reaper who had long since stopped dragging him by the tie.

"Oh…I know you don't mean that but I'm an actress and for today you don't have a choice…you poor damsel, nhinn." Grell giving his usual devilish noise as he flashed his pointed canines at his prey in a smile shaming the Cheshire Cat.

Dread began to pool in the demon's gut albeit it was common knowledge that emotions were not a demon forte but they did feel them in small doses at times and Sebastian silently wished rumours were true and he could feel nothing at all. No such luck.

"Come Bassy I know exactly what you need, nhinn." Smile glued in place upon Grell's face making Sebastian shiver.

"Do you indeed, I'm intrigued." Flashing the now fangirling reaper a trademark smirk his mind returned to his thoughts.

_Any more of this and I may have to resort to praying, or begging_…Shuddering at his internal thoughts his contract wasn't allowing him to flee as he wanted to, or beat the reaper like his instincts demanded. Seeing as he had no choice the demon decided to just go with it, _after all it can't get much worse can it?_

* * *

_I take back my previous sentiment. I'm in hell with the devil's finest creation, and I'm surrounded by red…AND FRILLS!_

"Sooooo Bassy what do you think?" Grell was acting like a child at Christmas.

_Is that a bloody trick question you suicidal wretch!_ He merely smiled (resembling Lau) and nodded silently wondering if he could find a way to provoke Grell into killing him, entirely impossible but the idea was keeping him sane.

The item now plaguing Sebastian's ever-diminishing sanity was a frock. But not just any frock this was by far worse than the monstrosity he had dressed his master in, it looked like something straight out a brothel. A deep crimson red dress with black lace trimming, drowning in ruffles, bows…, and god the frills it was awful, and short it would only go to the poor man's knees. Sebastian knew that if he had been human he would have had a heart attack at the prospect he was going to be wearing it.

"Oh and I nearly forgot you simply cannot go out without the essentials, corset and stockings of course!" Pointing at the third drawer beside the extravagant dresser, Grell's room in was a mirror image of his personality, messing and contradicting with random items everywhere you looked.

Gritting his teeth Sebastian made his way over to the drawer and pulled out a terrifyingly tight corset, lace trimmed black stockings (he refused to where white ones they brought up bad memories) before closing the drawer with more strength than required imaging it was shutting on Grell and Ciel's heads.

Pulling off his gloves with his teeth Sebastian proceeded to take off his jacket, waistcoat and shoes before giving Grell a questioning side-glance as if to say…get the hell out you pervert I have to wear this damn thing leave me a shred of dignity. But this Grell we're speaking of and he thinks dignity is another word for collateral damage.

"Of course I wouldn't miss this show for the world." Once again Grell smiled impossibly wide with his atrociously sharp teeth.

Once Sebastian was clad in … nothing Grell jumped up from his perch on the red canopy four poster bed and told him he'd need help with the corset, Sebastian nodded and braced himself for actual contact with the delightful…creature and gripped one of the bed posts as Grell removed HIS gloves in true Sebastian fashion and grabbed the corset.

"After this perhaps you'll appreciate the effort we ladies go through to look good for you gorgeous specimens, eh Bassy." Wrapping the corset around the demons already slim torso Grell began gently lacing it up giggling every now and then when his hands grazed more of his captures back than necessary.

As soon as Grell began tightening it Sebastian fought the urge to hiss in pain his nails sharpening into demonic claws and raking down the wooden post. Grell's screwed up in concentration not caring how unattractive he looked since his Bassy couldn't see him. The tighter the corset got the more curses sprung into Sebastian's, the deeper the claw marks got until it was finally over.

"Thank you my lady." _It's over thank souls._

But that was just it, it wasn't over, and to Sebastian it felt like it never would be.


	3. Roses, Dancing & Surprises

**Hi everyone thanks for the support and to all the people who have reviewed it means a lot to me ! This Chapter is dedicated to Lithium2016 my freaking amazing beta ! ...This chapter contains mild cussing and slight suggestions and there is a slight chance I'll ruin fruit for you but it's not like you guys are a bunch of innocent little angels are you? So with that HAPPY NEW YEAR !**

Finally, Sebastian was deemed ready by the every flamboyant reaper currently situated in his lap and fiddling with his dress, he hated it…but in the back of his mind, he rather liked not having to do anything, just sit there and…be.

"Well Bassy we better be going, I've made the arrangements. Trust me," Grell accompanied his cryptic little statement by a mischievous wink and a toothy grin.

Grell caressed Sebastian's cheek gently with a gloved hand causing him to meet his eyes, a gentle kiss was placed upon the demon other cheek just shy of his lips, it startled the black haired man slightly as ever since he had served his master no outright affection had been shown to him. Unless you count being molested by Madam Red, he didn't.

"Now Bassy it's rude to make a lady wait you know, nhinn." Once again Grell smiled wide, the cat finally getting a taste of the cream.

"Mm, prey tell my lady what has got you smiling so?" Sebastian grew curious at the gleeful smile, not that it was unusual but it reached the reaper's mischief filled eyes, something that both worried and amused the demon.

"Curiosity killed the cat Bassy my darling." Then Sebastian was enthusiastically pulled off the chair.

In fact, Sebastian was dragged all the way to their destination, through public streets and alleys receiving odd looks from everyone until Grell revealed his Chainsaw, safe to say there were no suicidal people out for a stroll.

Once they reached the outskirts of town, demon and reaper speed running meant it took very little time, a blindfold was placed over Sebastian's eyes. Grell thought this was a bit risky as he had no clue about how Sebastian would react, not that tiny things like gravely pissing off a demon and potential death ever stopped Grell from doing what he wanted, god forbid.

Before Sebastian lay a beautifully deserted valley, sweet green grass dotted with the most perfect red rose bushes all bathed in the light of the crescent moon, and right in-between a small glistening river and the hillside was a table set for two, a single lit black candle in the centre. Two wine glasses filled with a sweet rich wine set in their appropriate placing, the table looked so nice that even Sebastian would have to admit he couldn't fault it. So as his blindfold was removed he gave a slight gasp.

_How much thought he must have put in...it's oddly touching._

Giving Grell a small genuine smile Sebastian felt a gnawing urge to do something, so as today was a day for just letting go, he did. Leaving Grell's side for a brief moment (still long enough for Grell to give a whimper, he thought he was leaving) before returning to his side with a single red rose bud in his hand, tucking it behind Grell's ear he gave him a small peck on the cheek. Of course the second he came away he wondered why the heck he had done it in the first place and was rather annoyed at himself. He admitted to himself he rather liked the unexpectedness that was Grell Sutcliff, not meaning he actually liked the reaper but their current set-up touched, if only marginally.

_Although it would be far better if I wasn't stuck in this infernal device! Does Grell wear one? Hmm._

"Oh Bassy you're so sweet, a proper gentleman and sorry about the dress…" the reaper actually looked a little sheepish, although it rapidly became smugness as he added, "But it IS necessary."

"Oh necessary for what?" Sebastian's curiosity spiking again to its full potential only to by denied access to his face, luckily for him.

"Bassy are you're forgetting the fate of the kitty," smiling once again as the ex-ish-butler as he pulled out a chair for his lady, before seating himself opposite.

The conversation was as normal as it could be between a gender confused reaper and an equally confused (not gender) doll-like demon butler. They ate various meats, and accompaniments served by Ronald Knox in a butler uniform due to the fact he owed the senior reaper a debt and this was how he repaid it. All was really good and Sebastian found himself almost enjoying the reapers company, he felt comfortable…until desert.

Several pieces of fruit of different shapes and sizes all neatly arranged on a plate with various dips and such, Sebastian thought it rather odd and the amount of effort the food took unnecessary since he didn't need to eat food and he couldn't really taste, but he could appreciate the effort and the visuals. The visuals however where about to take a drastic turn the second Grell began to abuse them with his tongue. The demon spent the rest of the candle lit meal feeling slightly hot and bothered while staring fixatedly as Grell did scandalous things to various pieces of ripe fruit.

_Spears save me. I'm going to kill him, he no, it's going to die the second today is over! As if the fruit wasn't enough!_

Grell's next genius idea turned out to be a Cancan dancing, the reason behind the dress, Grell thought Sebastian was too uptight, like William and of course the comparison to the glasses fiddling reaper did not sit well with the demon at all. Then the redhead reaper accused Sebastian of pouting, causing the pouter to pick up his "mistress" and carry her bridal style into the dressing room. Of course Grell had been planning this day for years and had thought of everything, unbeknown to Sebastian he had spoken to an old friend and found a way to disguise Sebastian's face. Just so he wasn't recognised, because as bad-ass as Sebastian was no-one could keep a badass butler reputation if it got out he'd been cancan dancing in a red brothel dress!

Grell sang happily as he explained and demonstrated, rather enthusiastically, cancan dancing and different techniques, not knowing the further surprise that awaited him. _He is happy and I am just following orders. I will not smile back, I will not…just a little one. _Sebastian didn't know or care for that matter what was going on inside him anymore, what would be would be and he had no control so he decided to just make the most of this day. After all he had been stuck in the same tedious routine for years not that he hadn't grown slightly attached to the Phantomhive boy but every day was the same.

Make breakfast, wake the young lord, serve breakfast, tidy up after the other servants before serving more tea, entertaining guests and meeting preparations then make lunch and save his master from some thug, murderer or other before attempting dinner and putting the young master to bed only to do it all again the next morning. True it had a little variety but not enough to entertain a demon properly, demons love bloodshed and unpredictability and his current position only gave him the former.

Shifting out the door to go stand at the side of the stage Sebastian noticed Grell shaking.

"What's wrong my lady?" His voiced visibly soothed the redhead.

"Oh Bassy I've always wanted to try this but I wanted to do it with you, have my first time with you and I love dancing. Come on Bassy we're on!" Grell smirked at Sebastian before moving onto the stage, seconds before the music began a flash of blue in the crowd caught the demon's eye.

It was only as he surveyed the crowed of men of all kinds from the richly dressed aristocrats to the middle class, the fat cats to the scrawny runts that he realised what he was doing. The thought hitting him like a carriage but it was too late to do anything and as the music started up a single thought crossed Sebastian's mind. _To hell with it._

Grell oozed happiness as they came down from the stage, grasping Sebastian's hand he pulled them into the dressing room and threw hisarms around him in embrace, "Oh thank you. Bassy are you sure you've done that before you were surprisingly good." Untangling himself from the reaper so he could answer he looked into yellow catlike eyes and held his gaze as he replied.

"Not nearly as well as you, Grell, you are definitely the superior dancer," this time Sebastian let loose a full blown smile just to see Grell's reaction, it was what he had expected.

Grell looked stunned in what looked like astonishment, but not for the reason Sebastian suspected. "That's the first time you've called me by my name today…the first time you've said it without some negative underlying emotion." For once Grell wasn't being his usual flamboyant self, in fact he seemed to resemble his younger self, serious with a hint of...something Sebastian couldn't place.

The two stood in silence for a moment before Grell whispered, "say it again."

So Sebastian leaned forward ever so slightly and whispered softly into Grell's ear, "Grell Sutcliff, the reaper in red."

Grell let out a shaky gasp and clung to the smirking Sebastian for dear life. Moments later a knock sounded and broke them out of their trances. Once the door was open a young girl began to speak.

"A man is requesting this letter be given to Miss Michaelis, and I was wondering if you know who that is?" Said one of the other dancers.

"Umm that would be me." Although Sebastian was beyond confused despite Grell telling him of the disguise he wondered/dreaded who had recognised him.

The letter : Dear Sebastian

You are probably wondering how I recognised you, it is because I see you every day therefore it is impossible for me not to recognise you. I just could not wait to tell you how amusing I found that, although I never knew you were that flexible, must be a demon attribute. However seeing you in that dress is such sweet punishment is it not, and I know for a fact you are wearing a corset perhaps now you understand a little better. Perhaps the most astonishing fact is that you looked to be enjoying yourself and if it were not for the amusement I received from it I would consider your punishment too light but since you looked so happy I thought it only far to capture the moment with the help of an old friend. There is a copy for both you and Grell in the envelope, mine is to be hung in my study.

Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

Sebastian dropped the letter in shock; his young master had seen that? He would never let the butler live it down. Hesitantly he gingerly picked up the discarded envelope and removed it's content studying the contents with a horror stricken face, it had been worse than he thought.

In his hand lay two copies of the most mortifying moment in Sebastian's history. The pictures in mention were of Him and Grell dancing, one of each of their legs thrown up showing their stockings and the majority of their legs, a smile plastered on both faces both men's arms linked all this while Ciel sat in the foreground a laughing and gripping his stomach in a shocking lapse of composure. What made it all worse was that while to everyone else he looked to be female however in this picture the disguise had slipped and it was undoubtedly his normal face showing for all to see. Ripping the offending items into useless pieces Sebastian turned to see Grell looking at the letter, _at least I can get sympathy of Grell._

"Oh Bassy!, I do believe my opinion of that boy has changed." With that the scarlet clad reaper's laughter began as he took Sebastian back to his, _Sometimes I really hate people._

* * *

**Hello again, so some people want Grell and Sebastian to get together and knowing me they might but just so you know lemons for this fic may ve written but i've never done one before so they may appear on request but if you want to write them you have my permission. Also if anyone wants to draw the picture I will love you forever and I might get my artist friend to give it a go, I'll tell you if she does and I'll put the link on my profile also I take requests and already have an idea for an Alois/Claude...what do you guys think? **

**Love J x**


	4. Tears, Fights & Scythes

**Sorry it took so long but I've just gone back to school and I had five essays due in so I hope this chapter makes up for it. Forgive me? This chapter is dedicated to every single person who has reviewed my story...i love you people your amazing ! P.s down at the bottom is and important question so... please tell me. Thank you xx**

* * *

After the cancan epidemic, Grell permitted Sebastian to return to his usual attire once they reached the house, even go so far as to help his demon out of the cursed corset and all the trimmings, much to the butler's relief. Grell had left Sebastian to answer the door, insisting that it was a private matter and none of Sebastian's concern. Sebastian had retained his chuckle for until after the dramatic reaper had vacated the room. Hearing a ruckus coming from downstairs once the door was slammed shut, _how unbefitting of a lady,_ sounding as if an infant was throwing a tantrum, a large one complete with the smashing of ornaments and loud irritant tears.

"My lady whatever is the matter?" a soothing voice said, Sebastian was the best at comforting others…when the mood took him.

"It….i…its William! He…h…he…ca…called me…in…into work," sobbed Grell behind a waterfall of tears.

"…" Sebastian stood shocked into silence, not that the other minded.

"Wi…will you…go…wi…with me?" Grell begged, even though it was unnecessary to do so it was a hard habit to break.

"Of course my lady, when to do we depart?" offering a hand to the sobbing mess upon the already littered floor.

"Now…come Bassy and thank you." Pulling Sebastian into a harsh yet caring kiss Sebastian couldn't help but think of what his young master would have thought if he had a picture of THIS moment.

Thankfully, demons have no real need to breath and even if they did it would make practically no difference to the enthusiasm when it comes to kissing as far as Grell's concerned. Not that it should shock anyone. Wiping the fake tears off the reaper's cheeks cooing little securities into the air for him and him alone to hear, calming the redhead into a sweet sense of comfort as Sebastian offers his arm before walking out the door, making their way to The Reaper Dispatch Centre.

Blinding white walls awaiting them as they entered the centre, to Grell it was a drag, a pain in the ass, a place to flaunt his superiority to everyone, a place to noise up William. However, to Sebastian it was the workplace of filth, the place of order and interference, the reason his kind went hungry, the place of the enemy…Spears.

Grell in his full extravagant glory, Sebastian stoic and striking by his side, the demon checking his pocket watch with an evasive flick of his wrist. 01:17. _Only another 15 hours…well I shall endure. _A familiar crazed chuckle echoed on their ears.

"Ah Sebastian, is this the punishment the young earl spoke of?" the Undertaker stating more asking as he wheeled a trolley of cinematic records in their book form in front of him, laughing almost hysterically as he began to walk away without the answer to his pointless question.

"Come Bassy stop gaping at the Undertaker and come help me find Will!" pouting almost comically.

"Of course my lady." _I simply can't wait to see William's reaction to my situation._

As usual, William T. Spears was precisely where he should be, in his office behind his desk that had stacks of paperwork obscuring the raven-haired reaper from view. Currently far too busy muttering about his nightmare worthy afore mentioned paperwork (the result of an unnamed chainsaw wielding scandalous redhead dresser) and his unfathomable amount of dreaded overtime, tsking and tuting away he was immersed in his thoughts to have noticed the unlikely pair now situated a few feet from his desk. After a few seconds of silence, years in Grell's opinion, said reaper decided enough was far too normal for his liking.

"William we're here!" the addressed looked up, straining his neck as he acknowledged Grell before noting his use of we, noticed Sebastian and switched to defensive wondering what the hell scum was doing in his office, and more important why was he here with Grell, " may I also say that it's rude…"

Both raven-haired men tuning out from the redhead's ramblings in favour of boring proverbial holes in in the others head, Sebastian doing it for obvious reasons and Will doing it for hidden motives. Reaching the end of his tether William schooled his voice to sound disinterested with astounding profession, and inwardly snapped, outwardly saying.

"Out scum, you are neither required nor wanted in this matter of _reaper_ business."

"Oh William don't be so impudent, Bassy's here because I want him here," turning his attention from one man to the other Grell put on a flirtatious smirk and lowered his voice before adding, "or just because I want him, whatever way you prefer." ending his little innuendo with a smile and a wink holding promises of things to come.

"Fine," fixatedly studying his notes before stopping and glancing upwards to address Grell, "Grell Sutcliff, you have two reapings tonight, one at two o'clock and another at one at half past four. All your information is in this folder." Handing over a slim black folder labelled with two little white tabs additionally to Grell however, when he showed no sign of taking it, Sebastian offered to carry it for his lady keeping to his orders.

"Good dog." William cooed patronizing the demon butler beyond belief.

Rage bubbled inside the pit of Sebastian's, "Oh Grell I found out how Mr Spears has such good posture…he has his scythe up his derriere to keep his back straight, it also explains how you never walk properly but…one step at a time am I right Will?"

Jumping over his desk William wasted no time in grabbing the smirking Sebastian shirt and ramming him into the wall with such force that cracked the walls of his once uniform office. Not that his actions towards demons are ever "uniform".

"Temper, temper," Sebastian scorned still grasping the folder.

"Bite me," replied William, now smirking also.

The first interspecies war broke out, books were used as baseball bats, scythes joined the mix (the fair maiden equipping her knight as they fought over her hand…there is a thought) and then the room resembled a blender with a ruckus injuicing strawberry escaping the blades.

Around half an hour of constant, relentless violence between the two and ten minutes of Grell giving his undivided attention to his nails, filing and painting them blue (yeah, right) the gender bipolar beginning to get bored decided to yank Sebastian out the door and give him a shove down the corridor.

Grell popping his head through the door of William's office and staying there for some time while Sebastian hardly noticed as he was studying the contents of the folder. Studying the folder gave him a sense of familiarity he only gets when he's by Ciel's side, studying information for a case, _Strange, I feel almost…comforted…by the thoughts of Ciel? I mean my young lord…MY…THE young master, why do I feel like this, he's a demon now so it can't be his soul so then…what is it?_

Sebastian's disconcerting train of thought getting interrupted by a demanding Sutcliff with a number of questions, some concerning the reapings others concerning Sebastian's body, not surprising what kind there was more of. Exiting the Dispatch Centre was easy, except for the incident of Ronald's rogue scythe but that's for another time.

The pair's first reaping was in three minutes and it's a familiar one indeed, _no doubt my…the young master shall appreciate this one. _

Sebastian's eyes glowing a demonic red as both demon and reaper disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Okay this is up to you guys okay, do you want me to make this fic one that is a William/Grell & a Sebastian/Ciel or do you guys want a Grell/Sebastian because right now it can go either way ! If I do make it a W/G & S/C I will not be doing the ball scene and re-writing the first chapter so it is up to you guys k? But you have to say and it'll be put to a vote and you can see the results on my profile (or when you read it) so Enjoy and if you have ideas tell me **

**Love J xx**


	5. Death, Revelations & Emotions

**IMPORTANT NOTE! I have made a major change to this story, Clarette has been removed and will have her own story eventually, I'm sorry but I personally thought the story would be better without it. **

**This story is now a Sebastian/Ciel and Grell/William. The story has not changed except for the removal of Clarette so you may re-read the first chapter if you want to see the changes first hand. **

**Also this chapter is a tad suggestive althought there is nothing but kissing in to since I cannot write lemons for personal reasons however if anyone wants to write a lemon for this chapter I will insert it and give full credit or you may put it as a one-shot on your account and I'll put up where to find it at the bottom. **

**Thanks everyone who has reviewed and I hope you don't all hate me now for a) the removal of Clarette or b) the god awful wait I put you guys through but my laptop was away getting fixed (bloody virus). And now on with the story...**

* * *

Arriving outside a large estate, the sound of frivolity hung thick in the air, turning slightly Sebastian watched Grell's stance change slightly. Shoulders drawn back, head held high, and a tail coat wrecking scythe hanging by his side the shinigami looked almost…demonic. Taking Grell's arm in his own the conflicted demon escorted the redhead to the side of the building before they scaled the walls in a deathly silence, before settling themselves on the roof.

"Well Bassy, the cause of death is to be castration followed by a bullet in the heart. A most intriguing development, what do you think?" Grell sounded slightly more masculine and almost…dare it be written…normal.

Sebastian's demonically sadistic thoughts causing his eyes to glow pink in the night as he answered the almost disinterested reaper to his left, "Interesting but hardly surprising considering the man in question, if I do say so myself my lady."

"Call me Grell, Sebastian." The redhead answered in a daze.

Shock registered on the raven's face, about to enquire as to the change of attitude when below them a door flew open and both a man and a woman walked out, the man cooing vulgar promises in the other's ear, just as the first kiss was about to be placed a voice resonated in the air.

"You disgraceful, lying, wretch!" Undoubtedly female, enraged and by the looks of things armed with both a knife and a small pistol. "Everywhere I turned people whispered to me that you were going behind my back, I defended you and would have continued to do so until my grave! I hate you, and I will have my revenge!"

The armed woman began to walk forward, advancing on the flustered male who turned to "gaze upon his companion's everlasting beauty" who had unsurprisingly fled the second she spotted the weapons, leaving the soon to be deceased to die alone, well you get the picture. Pinning the blonde man down and driving the blade in where it hurt, severing crucial pieces of flesh and allowing a crimson waterfall to enter the world in an unconventional way. Changing her position she rose and stood above the writhing mass, aiming briefly before cocking the trigger and planting not an idea but a bullet in her victim's brain.

As she turned and dispersed into the night the two roof toppers jumped to the ground, scythe in moisturised, manicured hand, Grell dealt his blow square to the chest of the listed victim of death. Cinematic records showing the man's shocking escapades allowed Sebastian to see the cause of his current situation. Lying before them lay the only other true witness to Ciel's humiliation during the Jack the Ripper case was Viscount Druitt, the same man that lay lifeless before their eyes.

Death came to their first case, and silence fell upon them. Sebastian couldn't help but notice how Grell had changed since seeing William, he was less clingy, more mature, and to his relief far less infatuated with the demon. _I wonder what caused this change in attitude, perhaps…no of course not, However that is a possibility, maybe Grell's advances have stilled towards me and moved to his fellow grim reaper. Wouldn't that be a miracle, and a small blessing. I wonder what Ciel is doing right now… Why would I think that? _

Sebastian barely noticed Grell's move to leave, however he still took the redhead's arm as they walked back to the reaper's abode, waiting until their next job. The silence gave them time to think, Sebastian's thoughts on his young master, or more accurately wondering why he was so wrapped up at the thought of him, he finally concluded that it was because he was worried someone or other would try to snatch the now young man's soul from under his nose. It had happened before.

Grell on the other hand had decided that he needed to let out…something, what William had said to him had hurt like hell and he needed to do something (someone) to distract himself. After all, he was Grell Sutcliff, deadly efficient at getting what he wanted.

So by the time they got to Grell's bedroom, Grell had locked Sebastian in his embrace, pouring out misdirected passion and grief into their kiss. Sebastian kissed back, using the kiss as an outlet for his confusion, to vent out all the half feeling roaming around his gut, threatening to send the once ever calm, mischievous demon into hysteria.

Grell wanted his distraction and Sebastian wanted his outlet, their answer obviously clear. And so that was the night Grell dominated Sebastian, they swapped the roles that they would have traditionally played because in that moment they wanted to be each other. Grell wanted to be Sebastian, to have the demon's emotionless body, be able to feel nothing, while Sebastian wanted to be Grell, to have his confidence, to never be confused about feelings, to know what he wanted and go get it. Not that either would ever admit it, and as they looked into the other's eyes they shared a mutual understanding before moving to the bed and moving rational thought out of the head.

After wards they simply lay there, both of them feeling hollow.

"Sebastian?" the reaper sounded timid and childish.

"Yes, Grell." The demon sounded exasperated.

"We're the same, aren't we?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, it's obvious I'm in love with William and the separation from the brat is doing a number on you. I may be eccentric but I am not stupid, or blind for that matter." Grell sounded just as he felt, empty and devoid of emotion making it clear he knew exactly what he was saying.

"I just find it different, not serving my young lord. I am always by his side, following orders, something that goes against my demonic nature, yet something in my gut aches. Demons are not supposed to have the ability to feel, so I am at a loss." Sebastian sounded different, not his usual self and it didn't take a genius to know he was struggling to understand, luckily for Grell since everyone knew he was no Einstein.

"I can see that. You know Sebastian, know I think about it my love for you was just a way of lying to myself. Today I wanted to make Will jealous and do you know what…he doesn't care."

_Flashback_

_Sebastian left the room first, Grell staying behind to gauge William's reaction, expecting to see him with the little green monster perched steadily on his shoulder. But William was sitting himself back down, his usual steady features in their fixed in their calm glare directed at the red-haired shinigami. _

_"So what do you think of Bassy, nhinn." Flashing his shark like teeth in a cat-like grin._

_"As long as the job gets done Sutcliff, I cannot say I care so long as you never bring scum like that in my office ever again." Bored, calm, slightly breathless from the fight perhaps but Grell detected no envy in his superior's voice, not an ounce, and that cut deeper than any scythe ever would._

_"I love him and if I won't him by my side then by his lady's side he shall be William." Outraged at the love of his life's lack of emotion Grell felt his face turn an unattractive (as if that were possible) shade of pink._

_"Grell Sutcliff I neither care for your love life nor wish for your company any longer. You have work to do so don not cause me anymore overtime than you already have" William gestured to large pile of papers that somehow managed to stay put on the desk, "and do it."_

_"…" the heartbroken reaper felt tears pooling in his eyes so he turned his back, took a deep breath in, though it felt like knives going into his lungs, and stepped out to stand aside his distraction. _

_To the red haired, once flamboyant reaper who had lost the will to put the spring in his step, every second caused more pain to well in his gut, pulling back the tears he decided to forget it all, just for a night. _

_But perhaps the worst thing was that if Grell had taken a mere moment to glance over his shoulder he would have noticed the single tear that fell, not form his own eye but from the eye of William T. Spears._

_End Flashback_

"Well that's two of us then." Grell laughed at Sebastian's old sense of humour coming back to the surface, for some reason it made him feel a whole lot better.

"I suppose we should prepare for the second reaping, after all I do have to do SOME work. Otherwise I would never get any respect from the other reapers. Come Bassy, nhinn."

Just like that as if a switch had been flicked, both were back to normal, well, a better description would be back to eccentricity and borderline evil. Getting dressed and ready for the second reaping, and trying to forget their superiors,

_When this day is over I shall show William exactly what he is missing, I'll get him to see the truth, I'll prove my love for him and gain his in return because I am Grell Sutcliff falling in love with deadly efficiency. _

_There is no real need for concern, after all I shall be able to explore this in full when I return to the estate, and if it so happens that I do have feelings for my young than I will do as I see fit. As you see I, Sebastian Michealis, am simply one hell of a butler. _

* * *

**Review? A quick shout out to my beta Lithium2016 for she is epic and I am a mere peasant. Thank you all for supporting my first story I love you all even if you all hate me for the Clarette thing *ducks rotting fruit*, I will hopefully write her story eventually. I cannot believe this monster was supposed to be a one-shot anyway I'm gonna shut up now. Bye love J x**


	6. Gossips, Kisses & UkeSeme

**So it's now finished and there may be a sequel if I get enough interest. Thanks to everyone who has read this and a huge hug to everyone who has reviewed, please review this and tell me what you think as it's still my first ever completed published work?! **

**Now know this story wouldn't have been possible without ... Lithium2016 so everyone love her and I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

The second reaping past with no drama and no interference, so I shan't bore you with it. All you need know is there is one less prostitute in the world. After the job was completed and the appropriate paperwork had been filled out the pair set off to the Dispatch centre once again. It was there that Sebastian saw the opportunity to help Grell, after all if Grell was with William then he had no further use for the redhead shinigami and could return to the estate.

"My lady, isn't that Ronald Knox?" Sebastian gestured to the mousey blond standing beside a questionable scythe.

"Yes Bassy, nhinn. He's the biggest gossiper in the Reaper world. He gives me my best material. Why?" Grell asked with a suspicious smirk, instinctively knowing the demon had an idea.

Of course Sebastian already knew that Ronald spread gossip like he spread cream on his master's scones and knowing this was the perfect way to see if William truly didn't care, he whispered back.

"Play along." The demon smirked his trademark smirk before placing his hand around Grell's waist and walking forward…right towards Knox.

As soon as they were in line of vision of the blond reaper Sebastian took Grell's face in his hands , gave a fake look around to see if anyone was watching and kissed Grell. Hard. The redhead responded immediately knowing precisely what Sebastian was doing even if he didn't have a clue what the butler expected to come out of it.

Of course the second Ronald saw it his eyes popped out, true he had served them their dinner, watched fixatedly as Grell's tongue defiled fruit, almost killed them when his scythe decided it was bored but never had he thought it would ever come to this. In truth he had been reporting to William from the beginning and dear god he was not happy about having to report…this.

_If I tell him this I may as well sick my scythe up my own backside. Damn it to hell, I just got new glasses._

But never let it be said that Ronald was a coward, he took off like a bullet making a beeline to his boss, praying all the way he had heard the phrase don't shoot the messenger.

Sebastian saw all of this and as soon as the spy had fled from eyeshot he broke away from Grell straightened them both up and took the redhead's arm in his own before making their own way to the Dispatch Centre. Only after Grell had gotten changed and Sebastian ironed his tailcoat not to mention grabbing a spot of breakfast, giving Ronald plenty of time to inform his superior.

"Excuse me."

Ronald had just finished his terrified rant on how he had just witnessed Grell and Sebastian playing tonsil hockey, or as he called it "saliva swapping". William looked like he thought it was Ronald's idea of a joke, but soon he learned it wasn't by the sheepish look on his inferior's face.

"Are you honestly telling me that you saw Sebastian kissing my Grell…I mean Sutcliff. Sebastian kissed Sutcliff." His lamely covered slip up usually would have made Know laugh, but he was far to paranoid that the raven haired shinigami would snatch his eyes out with his scythe if he did.

"Y..y..ye..yes." He stuttered, gauging William's reaction and thinking about how long it would take to run to India and hide in a bath house when the two people he pitied more than himself at that moment waltzed in through the door like nothing had happened.

"Mmmm hello William, nhinn." Smirked the flamboyantly fabulous reaper, having hears the expected outcome from the demon on their way over.

"Both reapings went without a hitch. We finished with plenty of time, didn't we Grell." The last part was whispered into Sebastian escort's ear, and followed by a giggle from the recipient.

"Leave Knox," visibly seething realising exactly how long they had taken since it was now after ten o'clock in the morning (Ronald took a long time building up the courage to tell William and bless he's easily distracted).

Ronald dashed out of the room like a mouse from a cat, thanking Grell and Sebastian for saving him with a short glance and apologetic smile.

"I thought I told you never to bring IT into my office again Grell." Not noticing the soft way in which the raven-haired reaper spoke his name Grell only noticed the venom behind the word it, it being Sebastian, the redhead tried to interrupt but William ploughed on. "Besides that you know the rules about intimate relations between reapers and demonic scum."

"Jealous much Will, I'm flattered, nhinn," letting his razor sharp teeth show themselves.

"You really do not see it do you Grell?" William sounded defeated and it made tears pool in Grell's eyes, Sebastian seeing this gently snuck out of the room as only a demon could.

"See what?" The usually over confident shinigami trying to act nonchalant so Spear wouldn't notice the tears welling in his eyes.

"I, Grell I lo…never mind. Your boyfriend is waiting. I'll fill the paperwork." Willaim lifted himself from his seat and turned his back on the redhead.

_So close. But never close enough, just forget it Spears he has the demon just let it go…_

William knew he couldn't let it go, it just wasn't that easy.

Grell's heart had finally begun to beat again, or at least that's what it felt like. It was obvious what William had been about to tell him and it gave Grell the strength to do what he had wanted to do for years. He walked out of the room letting William think it was over.

_(outside)_

"Sebastian you may leave, give this to Ciel. It's a letter telling him I no longer have need of you. My Will loves me!"

"Who doesn't," Smirking the demon took the hastily written letter and turned on his heels making his way back to his young master to begin their own little rollercoaster, not that he knew it, being vigilant for rogue lawnmowers all the way back to the estate a strange sense of excitement deep in his gut.

Grell laughed as the butler left, he believed they could be friends and even if they couldn't enemies where by far more interesting. Upon re-entering his boss' office he saw a slightly heart-warming sight as it meant he was right but he was sad to see his love in such a state.

The shutting of the door felt like a dagger in the reapers chest, the only sound in his office being the ticking of the clock, with each tick the blade was twisted. Finally, William let the few tears he was able to summon fall, traveling down his cheek and falling onto the one picture he had of Grell and him.

_Flashback_

_It was just after their first reaping together, once William had finished their report on the death of the author Grell had dragged him to hand it in so he could finally get his new glasses._

_William had picked a pair of black frames while Grell had been far more adventurous and picked a pair of red frames on a skull string. Delighted with his results he demanded a picture be taken in celebration pulling William along in tow. On their way to find a camera William couldn't help but look back in awe of his partners amazing field abilities. _

_"You really are deadly efficient Sutcliff, even if a bit eccentric." William had teased as Grell setup the camera._

_"I suppose I am, B average. But you're not so bad either, are you?" Replied the redhead. _

_With that Grell sat on William's lap and shoot his now signature look, tongue to the side and fingers in their usual place, while his partner just sat there a little shocked._

_The two had remained close until Grell grew his hair out, not that that had been the reason but it had marked the time Grell began to flirt with every man within eyeshot, which hurt William to no end. It was then he began to shut off and immerse himself in work and overtime to hide his emotions until people truly believed he hadn't any. And so the two grew apart yet William could never find it in himself to throw away this one photograph._

_End Flashback_

The droplets splashed almost in a line between him, sitting back down he told himself he had three minutes before he had to get back to work, it was the biggest lie he ever told beside telling Grell he didn't care about his love life.

So immersed in his own thoughts William never noticed the door reopening.

Grell felt his own heartbreak as he saw what William was looking at, he himself had that picture in his top pocket beside his heart as it always was, seeing his fellow reaper in pain hurt him as well so he decided not to let him wait another second. Wrapping his arms around William's neck he placed a chaste kiss to the top of his head.

Jolted from his thoughts William felt confused as someone kissed his head he panicked slightly, whoever this person was had seen him at his most vulnerable.

Grell, sensing his love's worry whispered in his ear, "I love you B average."

Smiling as he knew instantly who it was he relaxed in his arms, giving a true smile before whispering back, "I love you to Sutcliff." Turning around the usual work orientated shinigami captured his old partner's lips in a sweet kiss, pouring years of love and devotion into him, letting him know he'll never be alone or unloved again, pulling away to tell his love one last thing before they resumed kissing.

"Never bring HIM back here again love."

One thing lead to another and before they knew it…well you can guess, although unfortunately due to Grell's experience with the demon…he had gotten a taste of being the seme. So that was the day William became and uke.

It was roughly eleven when Sebastian arrived back at the estate, he was greeted by all three servants mumbling about how moody the young master has been since he returned from the dancing last night.

"He has been so confusing yes he has!" _Mey-rin, I wonder what's wrong with my master._

"He must just be missing Sebastian." _Finny…what?_

"Nah he just needs to eat, he won't eat what I cook him." _Baldroy if you've destroyed the kitchen again with that flamethrower… uh why do I bother._

Ever since he heard Finny say that Ciel missed him all the half-feelings he had come back full force but since he was far from used to emotions he couldn't decipher most of them yet. Worry, happiness and something else… Sebastian knew he would have to find out what his young lord thought of it.

_11:04 the young master should be in his study. I better take some tea and something to eat…perhaps a cake he loves sweets. _

Heading towards the kitchen it was as expected it was blackened by fire, but he knew he could take care of it.

_This is worse than France, at least I was a child then and had a reason to be useless at looking after myself but being sixteen and not being able to tie your shoelaces. Where is Sebastian, bloody Sutcliff keeping my butler. _

Ciel sighed, he had been having thoughts of that nature ever since he returned from watching Sebastian and Grell dancing. He was irked about how much his butler had come to mean to him, how much he relied on him, not that he'd ever admit it. But you could tell from his state of dress.

His usual dress shirt was miss buttoned by on button, his trousers back to front and his tie looked like it was trying to attack him, and his shoes…were lying somewhere in the garden from when he threw them out the window.

A sharp string of knocks pulled Ciel out of his musings, _what the hell?_

"Young master, I have your tea and a slice of black forest gateau, may I come in?"

A broad propped smile erupted onto the earl's face, he felt genuinely happy something that only happened when his knight was the focus of his thoughts.

"Enter Sebastian."

Seeing the smile on his master's face Sebastian gave a small smile but it faltered as he realised that his once half-feelings where now fully developed and it was as he feared…he was in love with the boy, well he was a man now, a demon who was able to age, but only slightly. The butler had no idea if the boy was even capable of love after all that had happened. But they had eternity…but he knew he was going to struggle if he had to wait that long.

"Sebastian, bring me my tea and cake." It was the sharp demand that made Sebastian realise he had stopped walking and was just standing there, he sprang into action and served his master as usual.

As he was leaving Ciel called out to him "Tell me about it."

Sebastian turned to take a good look at the Phantomhive head of the family, only then did he notice his state of attire. Smirking Sebastian made his way over to the earl, "My young lord, it seems as though your attire has gotten the better of you. Allow me."

Ciel simply glared at his confusing butler as he redone his shirt buttons, trousers and tie before looking questioningly at the boy's feet.

"In the garden," seeing this gave no explanation, "I threw them out the window."

Sebastian laughed uncontrollably at the look of indignation that was once again etched on the earl's face, but nonetheless he went to fetch his shoes.

Once Ciel was appropriately dressed Sebastian told him all about his day, even about his night with Grell just to see his reaction. It was a mix of disgust, disbelief and perhaps a smidge envy? While some parts made the earl actually laugh, like the rogue scythe story and the death of the Viscount.

After the tale was finished and Ciel had finished his tea and cake he told Sebastian that there had been another murder and he wanted to go back to see if the Undertaker had any more information.

So the butler organised a carriage thinking of the blue haired boy the whole time.

They set off in silence, a comfortable said all you need to say sort of silence.

"Ah, my young earl back so soon?" The Undertaker asked coming from behind a row of jars with gruesome content.

"Yes there has been another murder, I wondered of you had any more information?" Ciel asked.

"I may know something…but you know the price for information." Undertaker smiled taking a step forward towards Sebastian expectedly, not knowing that today was going to be a little different.

"My lord, shall I?" Sebastian thinking he already knew the answer opened his mouth to speak.

"No, I can handle this one."

Alarm bells rang in Sebastian's mind as Ciel reached into his top pocket and withdrew something. _Could it be…no I…it would be fair but…_

"Undertaker, you know of my time in a dress however I can now say that I am far from the only one. Sebastian you see, last night went Cancan dancing with that flamboyant reaper Grell Sutcliff…in a red frilly frock and heels corset and all. I have a picture if you would like to see?"

The Undertaker took a single look at Sebastian, glanced at the picture and dropped to the floor twitching slightly before exploding into hysterics, laughing so hard Sebastian couldn't hear his own ashamed thoughts.

_How delightfully cruel of him, such a cold being…I admit I never expected it of him…little bugger._

Letting out his own small chuckle he realised just how deep his affections ran for the boy and decided that no matter how long they had he would not wait, eternity was no longer an adequate amount of time. He would gain his master's love in return shivering he discovered if he wasn't careful he would turn into Grell. Shivering at the thought he took comfort in the fact that if Grell Sutcliff could do it so could he, since he was

One Hell of A Butler.

* * *

**Well that's it did you like? I hope you did please tell me in the little treasure box below and thank you remember reviews mean sequel and perhaps a bit of my other favourite boy Claude and Alois.**

**Love J x**


End file.
